T h e A l a p h a b e t
by crossoutmyname
Summary: Roxas is a very complicated, dark, and lonely teen. Axel just moved from Ireland. Just let the drama unfold. Rated M for Language, Lemons, Drugs, Parties. Enjoy and Review.
1. Anger

_Chapter One: Anger_

**_Warning: This story contains boyxboy and girlxgirl themes, language, drugs, sex, partying, relationships, drama, fluff, lemons, all those kinds of good things, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, might as well click away now. _**

DiZ-claimer: I don't own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters. What I do own are action figures, though, and that's close enough for me.

* * *

Since Sora could remember, his brother always has a real bad temper. One little screw-up or mishap and the blonde was all over your ass like bees to honey. Even though it was much worse as a child, (because according to some theory, when you're younger you just do stuff because if feels right or good to you) Roxas still had his days where he'd come through the house swearing up a storm. Their uncle, Cloud, never did anything about it, of course. Cloud figured Roxas was just going over some rough patches in his life, that'd he'd get over eventually. With both Strife parents in the graveyard, the young blonde didn't have much _to_ be happy about.

The only time Cloud had ever gotten involved was once when Roxas was so angry he held a knife up to Sora's throat and threatened him. Cloud managed to get the brunette away unscathed, but that didn't mean he didn't get any injuries himself. An ambulance had to be called to take the oldest of the household away for stitches and a concussion.

Roxas never apologized for any of that, either.

_"He might be schizophrenic." A man with a long white beard said as he looked over Roxas' paperwork._

Cloud and Sora believed that it could very well be the reason behind the blonde's tantrums. Unfortunatly, they didn't have the money to afford the meds, so instead, they made a compromise:

If you're ever angry, punch a wall. It doesn't matter where you are in the house, just punch a wall, take a few breaths, and calm down.

So far it had been working very well.

Well, that is until the summer ended and the twins were sent back to school.

The school time was when Roxas was at his worse. All the stress and work built up until he just lashed out on the nearest person or object. (Yes, object. Sora still misses the stuffed lion from the Neverlands Roxas tore apart when they were eight.)

The family had tried everything, too. They had tried home school, in-patient facilities, hell, Cloud even _payed _Sora to do Roxas' homework, but to no avail. The tantrums were a continuous thing. Cloud and Sora began giving up hope, truthfully.

So when the boys had to start up school again for their sophomore years at Destiny Island High, Roxas went total apeshit. It all started when Cloud woke the boys up from school.

* * *

The eldest of the household crept up the stairs, and into the boys shared room. Once inside, he stood in the center, looking back and fourth between Sora's bed and Roxas'. He decided to go the safer route and wake up the brunette first, who still looked peaceful and happily asleep.

Sora woke up within the first two shakes, and even though he wasn't very excited, he still got up and began to rummage through his dresser for something decent to wear.

"Hey, Sor?" Cloud called for the small brunette in a hushed tone, and Sora's gaze shifted away from the drawers, and to his uncle.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind waking Roxas up? I have work in like, ten minutes. I'm already running late."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, kiddo." Cloud smiled, then walked out of the very blue, very dark room.

Sora left his dresser drawer open, and walked over to the single window in the room. He took ahold of the thick black drapes, and pushed them out of the way so the sun could stream in. The room lit up almost instantly, and it looked like a much happier place to be in, well... to Sora that is.

Impediment after the line shone through, it landed on Roxas' face. For the first couple of moments, the blonde tried his best to ignore the light and continue sleeping. After a minute or two, he sat up rather abruptly, causing Sora to have a mini heart-attack.

"Oh, good, Roxy, you're awake. We have school in fourty-five minutes. Best get up and adam." Sora held his heart over his chest and tried his best to calm himself down after the slight scare.

"Fuck Adam, I don't want to go."

The brunette rolled his eyes then peeled off his pajama shirt when he found something appealing enough for him to wear.

He picked out a long sleeved blue and white striped collar shirt that went lovely with the bright cerulean he called his eye color.

"You don't have a choice."

"Like hell I don't." Roxas growled which caused Sora to sigh and continue to get dressed. The brunette pulled on a pair of rather tight jeans that made his ass look spectacular.(if he did say so himself.)

After going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and brushing his hair he came back to his room and Roxas was still sitting in bed with his blankets wrapped around his shoulders. He somewhat resembled a giant burrito.  
Sora wrinkled his nose at the sight thought, despite how funny he thought his brother looked. Roxas needed to get up, and he needed to get up NOW.  
Sora gripped at the blanket and tugged, hard. When the cloth unraveled itself from Roxas' form, the blonde shivered slightly and tried to snatch the blanket back. Thankfully, Sora had learned cat-like reflexes from ninja training from Yuffie, and easily kept the blanket away from his brother. And he said those training sessions were worthless. Ha! In your face, Roxas!

"Sora, give it back." Roxas demanded, then stuck out his palm for good measure. All Sora did was stand there and shake his head no.  
This time Roxas actually got up. Sora quickly ran to the other side of their room and threw Roxas' blanket on his bed and jumped ontop of it. Roxas advanced quick, and tried his best to pry the brunette away from his beloved comfort device.  
"Give it back, Sora!" He snarled, trying to rip to blankets out from underneath his brother.  
"Roxas, you're already up! Just get ready for school!"

After a few more minutes of struggle, the blonde finally gave up and sighed, walking towards his own dresser and grabbing the first few things he found. It wasn't that hard of a choice, though; mostly everything the teen wore was black anyway.

He dragged himself into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Sora just shrugged and began to play on his phone until his brother returned.  
In the bathroom, Roxas was making a total mess. The blonde was notorious for not giving a fuck, and normally that meant that Sora and Cloud had a lot of cleaning ahead of them.

Roxas squeezed out too much toothpaste, and left it out on the counter top. He didn't rinse out the sink when he was done with it, and white dots speckled the mirror from the toothpaste that had been flying out of his mouth as he brushed.  
Strands of blonde, and little globs of hair gel were tracked all over the counter, and left in the comb. His disgaurdered clothes, instead of put in the hamper like Sora's, were strewn out all over the floor. When he finally came out of the bathroom, both beds were made, and the room was neat and tidy.  
"Ready to go?" Sora asked, Roxas shrugged. "Whatever."

"Are you excited, Roxy?" Sora questioned as they stepped onto the large yellow vehicle.

"Not really." Roxas admitted, and took the first empty seat. Sora plopped down next to his brother and sighed. He was really getting tired of Roxas' sour-puss attitude.

Their parents died over 4 years ago, you'd think he'd have gotten the slightest bit over it, but no, he's still just as upset as he was all those years ago. Sometimes Sora wanted to scream 'Grow the fuck up! Shit happens! People die!' in the blondes face, but that would probably result in another incident with a knife.  
The bus ride was silent, until Demyx got on. Demyx was the twin's best friend, well, more of Sora's... Roxas didn't have friends. He usually just kept to himself, and if someone associated with Sora, sometimes they'd associate with him as well. Demyx was one of those people that associated with both brothers, whether they were together or not.  
"Hey, guys!" Demyx exclaimed as he plopped down on the seat on the other side of the bus from him. "Hey Demdem." Sora replied with a smile, Roxas just nodded then returned his gaze forward and fished his headphones out of his pocket. Once the ear buds were in, and the volume was turned up to a point where even Demyx could hear it.

"Is Roxas still...?"

"Yeah, I think it's getting better though. He hasn't pulled a weapon or anything on anyone in a while. He's making progress."

"Do you guys have any idea why he lashes out like that anymore? It's been like, what, how many years now?"

"Almost five," Sora sighed and pushed some loose bangs from his eyes. "I'm just glad he isn't pulling out knives and trying to kill Cloud in his sleep anymore. It was really starting to wear our family out."

"I'm shocked you actually got him out of bed this morning. He only went to school for like, two weeks last year. Is he a sophomore this year?"

"Yeah, he only passed because I did all of his summer work for him and got Cloud to turn it in." Sora looked away from the blonde when the bus came to a stop.

Roxas rolled up his headphones and shoved them as well as his iPod in his pocket. All three boys stood, but Demyx let Sora and Roxas off the bus first. Destiny Island High was now in front of them, and so was another group of people that they (Sora and Demyx) knew very well.

"Hey look, mudkip is here!" A voice called, then the entire group came over to the three boys.

The shortest blonde quickly evacuated before the rest of the group's occupants reached them to go lurk in a corner one of the other loners of the school hadn't already taken.

"Hey mudkip!" A short, wine-haired girl spoke. Even though he hadn't seen her the entire summer, Sora instantly recognized her as Kairi.

"Hey Kai," Sora stated and nodded towards her, greeting her with a simple yet friendly smile.

"And what about me?" Demyx asked, gesturing to himself. Kairi instantaneously ran at the mullet head and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Hey Demmy!"

The rest of the group members greeted each other, told each other how much they missed one another, and began casually talking about what they did for the summer. Sora was in the middle of talking to Kairi when he noticed someone he had never seen before. The guy had red hair, emerald eyes, and tattoos covered his body. He had two full sleeves, a chest and neck piece, as well as two perfectly symmetrical upside-down purple tear drops right under his eyes. Not only was this guy tatted up, he also had a few piercings that Sora could actually see. He had his eyebrow pierced twice, the left side of his lip pierced, as well as his septum, and microdermals on his collar bones. To add to his look, he wore a lop-sided grin.

"What're you staring so hard at, kid?" The redhead asked, and looked over his shoulder. The smooth flowing of an irish accent danced amoung them after he spoke, and Sora just stared there in shock for a moment before simply stating,

"Do I know you?"

Kairi cocked an eyebrow, then turned around to see the taller redhead. The girl literally face-palmed. "I totally forgot to tell you, Sora, think is my half-brother Axel. He just moved here from Ireland a little over a week ago.

"Oh," Sora stated dumbly, then re-scanned the guy. He was cute, sure, but not Sora's type. On the other hand, he was the perfect type for-

"Roxas!" Sora called. And even though the blonde wasn't in sight a moment before, he was now, and he was standing right next to his twin brother, giving him a pissy look. "You don't need to call for me like that, I have a cellphone for a reason."

"We all know you never use your cellphone Roxy, anyway, I wanna introduce you to someone. He's new, and he's foreign. Say hello to Axel." Sora stated, then gestured over to the tatted up redhead. The smirk he wore earlier was still in place, and he out-stretched his hand to take Roxas', but the blonde just stared at it like a foreign object.

When he actually looked Axel in the face though, his whole perspective of the redhead changed. He was gorgeous! Absolutely stunning! Hot! Plain sexy as fuck! Roxas made the decision to shake Axel's hand, and instantly regretted it.

He felt something, and that wouldnt do.

His entire life, Roxas was raised to think that tits were tops and dicks were flops. His dad was a raging homophobic, even though Sora had been obviously gay since he was a little kid. Sure, their dad loved Sora, but he loved Roxas more. Roxas was the good kid, the kid that stayed at home and did homework, the one who actually did chores, the one that _didn't _disappoint his father, and he wanted it to stay that way.

There was another reason behind this though. The fact that Roxas had his father's good will, meant that he was also very close to his father. They did almost anything and everything they could together. So when he died... Roxas broke down. Inner Roxas had left earth along with his parents, and now all that left was a shell. He contemplated suicide a couple times, just to get out of this hell hole people called life, but then he realized that'd he'd be leaving Sora and Cloud, and although he had been brutal to them, he still loved them and cared about them. Caring about someone and then they die is the worse pain ever, and Roxas refused to be close to another human being. He wasn't even close to Sora, and he was his twin! Twins were supposed to have to closest relationships! So that's why when Axel began talking to Roxas, he shy'd away and went back to his corner without another word. He refused to be close to the next person that could be pushing up daisies.

Axel just kind of stood there with his mouth ajar and his eyebrow cocked. After a moment, he spoke up. "I'm sorry, did I do something?"

"Oh, no, that's just Roxy for ya." Demyx cut in and slung an arm around the redhead's neck. "You just have to warm up to his personality."

"But everyone else here is so friendly. Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, Axel, Roxas has been through some stuff... I'll tell you at home, okay?" Kairi said, and the confused redhead nodded. He still feared he did something wrong though, scared the boy off. Then again, all he asked was how the boys was.

* * *

Through out the day, Roxas managed to avoid Axel. In fact, he had only saw the redhead once, and even then he was too far away for Axel to actually make eye contact with him. So, in his last class of the day, Roxas let himself relax. He pulled out a sketch book and began doodling on a blank sheet of paper. He had no idea what was going on on the paper, but it was coming out looking rather good. Like some intricate pencil collage.

"That looks really nice."

Roxas jumped at the sound of the intruder's voice, and slapped his sketch book's cover closed. No one looked in there, not even Sora. Roxas didn't even have to look up to know who was hovering in his personal space. It was the new guy, Axel. And just when he thought he could relax...

"It isn't okay in American to snoop up behind people. That's a good way to get shot." Roxas stated bitterly, when he looked to the redhead, he shrugged.

"What is it you say here? Oh yeah, I dont give any fucks." Axel wore a proud smile, which earned a displeased grunt from Roxas. "Axel, will you please just go sit down somewhere?"

Axel shrugged again, then took the street directly infront of the blonde.

"Somewhere that isn't here."

The redhead then preceded to search the room for any empty seats. There were tons of them, but Axel didn't feel like moving. In fact, he liked his spot. And he liked this boy. Roxas. He liked pissing him off. That angry expression or annoyed reply made Axel smile. It wasn't that he wanted to get on the blondes nerves, but it seemed like no matter what he did, he was going to be on them anyway. Plus, the reactions that came from Roxas were pretty entertaining.

"But there is no where else to sit."

"Dude, are you serious. I can count like, ten spots! Move!" Roxas was getting more than agitated with this arrogant redhead. Sure, he was hot as hell, but looks disappear when personalities are in the mix.

"No, no I think I've made myself quite at home right here." Axel smirked, and Roxas slammed his face down on his desk. (Not hard, and luckily, his sketch book cushioned his face plant.)

"Are you only here to torment me?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth.

"No, but it is rather fun." Axel chuckled, then the teacher cleared his throat, and while everyone else turned to pay attention, Axel stayed in his half-way turned around position and watched as the miserable teen sulk in his own emotional agony. After watching for a moment, Axel's heart began to feel heavy, and soon after that, he began to sink to his stomach. He really didn't like seeing Roxas upset, even if he was just messing with him.

"Hey, Roxas, if it's really that big of a deal, I can move." Axel stated, and stood up, he yanked his back pack up off the ground.

"No, Axel.. it's fine." Roxas sighed out, and even though he was only mumbling into the cover of his sketch book, Axel heard him, and took his spot in front of Roxas once again. A small smile crept onto both males faces. For once, maybe it would be okay to get close to someone. Maybe this time, he would actually take a chance.

* * *

**I dont know where this story came from, but im liking where its going so far.**

**If you like secrets (with the drama and what not) then you'll love this.**

**Reviews keep me updating, and I've updated three times in a short period of time because of all of you lovely reviewers.**

**If you keep the reviews coming, then I'll keep the chapters coming. **

**I love you all.**

**~CapnCole~**


	2. Brothers

_Chapter Two: Brothers._

**I don't feel like putting a warning, just know, there is sex, drugs, partying, crude language, and boyxboy themes. If you don't like that, shoo fly, go away.**

DiZ-Claimer: I don't own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters, but I do own action figures, and thats good enough for me.

_**A/N: I want to keep updating this story for a little bit, but I will continue Secrets, so don't worry. Just trying to switch things up a bit before I get writers block and hate myself. I hope you enjoy this story just as much as Secrets, too. I rather like it, if I do say so myself.**_

* * *

When the twins made it to school the next day, the routine went the same as always; Sora's group of friends came alone, and Roxas went to scurry off and hide by himself. No one ever noticed this, and if they did, they didn't care. They came to talk to the brunette! Not the blonde.

Today, Axel noticed.

"Does anyone know where Roxas went off to? He was next to Sora when they showed up."

Sora arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

The redhead shrugged, "I want to talk to him."

"Is something wrong with us?" Demyx frowned, and Axel quickly shook his head.

"No! Not at all, he just seems like he needs a friend more than you all do." The redhead pointed out, and the group nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. He normally hangs out around the corner, at the end of the hall, in front of Xigbar's classroom." Sora said and motioned in the direction he was talking about. Axel nodded and began walking in the direction, dismissing the whispers that came from the group that he just left.

When he turned the corner, the hallway was practically empty, score for the couple of stragglers pulling things out of their lockers and pushing things in. Roxas was nowhere in sight though. He strolled down the hall a bit until he came to the end, and to his left was a big wooden door and a small hunched over blonde doodling in his sketch book, just as he had been yesterday.

"Roxas."

Cerulean orbs shot up and met acidic green slits. "Axel! What did I tell you about creeping up on people?" The sketch book cover was slammed closed once again, and Roxas was now to his feet.

"That it's a good way to get shot. I'm guessing you forgot what I said in return."

Roxas thought for a moment. Axel had told him he didn't give any fucks, well, "You'd give a fuck if a bullet was in your abdomen."

Axel shrugged something Roxas noticed that the redhead did a lot. "Probably, but until that time comes, there is no reason to give any fucks. So, I have a question."

Roxas really didn't want to ask about the question, nor did he want to answer it, but to be nice…

"What is it?"

"Why do you keep away from everyone else?"

Roxas' eyes narrowed to slits. No, this is the exact type of question Roxas didn't want to have to answer. He'd rather it just be a mystery to everyone except himself and Sora, but of course, stupid redheads like to prod their way into his life.

"I don't like people."

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Questions are annoying."

"It seems that everything annoys you."

"Maybe because it does." Roxas seethed and began to walk away from the redhead. Ever since that asshole came to this school, he'd been Roxas' ass non-stop. (Not literally.) It was really wearing on the blonde's nerves.

Roxas expected Axel to follow him, and his expectations were met when a crazy irish-accented voice began calling for him to stop and slow down. Didn't Axel understand that when Roxas walked away that meant their conversation was over?

Axel was much taller than Roxas, with much longer legs, so it hardly took any effort for him to catch up to the blonde, and keep his pace. Why wouldn't he just get the message and go away?

"It's rude to just walk away from someone when you're in the middle of a conversation."

"Not in America, idiot. We can do whatever we want." Roxas snapped, which only earned an amused smile from the redhead.

"I'm not some dumb foreigner, Roxas. I don't understand why you're pushing me away when all I want to do is be your friend."

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face the now halted redhead. "I don't want to be your friend, Axel. Go be Sora's friend. He likes everyone."

"That may be so, but I don't like him, I like you."

A fierce blush spread across Roxas' cheeks, and he stomped his foot in anger. "No! You can't say things like that to people! They get the wrong idea!"

"What kind of ideas have I given you, Roxas?" Axel asked, a smirk prominent on his lips.

The blonde stared into shimmering green eyes, and his stomach flipped. Axel was _challenging _him. He wanted him to make a fool of himself! And although Roxas had some ideas of attacking the redhead with hugs and kisses, the better half of him had ideas of homicide. He wanted to tear the redhead limb from limb, then boil him in acid until there was nothing left.

"You make me want to kill." Roxas whispered under his breath, and then continued to walk down the hallway. Axel just stood there, awestruck. Did that tiny, innocent looking blonde really just say he wanted to kill people? That was the last thing Axel expected.

Not a minute later, Kairi found her half-brother, still dazed and confused in the middle of the hall, not budging despite the people trying to shove and pass him to get to class.

"Axel, what're you doing? Did you ever find Roxas?" She asked, and he snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, I did. He's very… odd, isn't he?"

"I don't think you have room to call anyone odd." She joked, and slapped his lightly on the shoulder. "Now lets get to class.

In their last class of the day, Axel took his seat in front of Roxas, but didn't speak a word to him. He didn't even sit in his half-way facing the front position like he did yesterday. He sat forward, and stared directly at the teacher as he spoke.

Roxas, on the other hand was forging a mental war with himself. He knew he had creeped Axel out with what he had said this morning, but it was the truth! Well, kind of the truth. Roxas had never killed anyone, and he doubted he ever could, but the redhead set off such a fire in his stomach, that he felt like he could.

He debated on whether or not he should say something to Axel, to make him feel better about this morning, but why would he? He had never apologized for anything in his past, why would he start now? Although, Axel was bumming him out. He kind of liked having someone to talk to, even if he did always act like he hated it. Talking to Sora and Cloud solely was no longer doing it for him. Maybe making a new friend would actually be okay.

Roxas took his pencil from the top of his sketch book and gently poked Axel in the back with the eraser end. The redhead glanced back and smiled slightly. "What's up?"

"I wanted to say… that if I weirded you out this morning, I—"

Axel held up his hand, signaling to shut the blonde up. "Don't worry about it. I can get a bit sadistic myself." He grinned, and a small, (very, very, _very _small) smile tugged at the ends of his lips. The action almost hurt, seeing how smiling wasn't one of Roxas' known activities. That was more up Sora's avenue.

"So, we're good?" Roxas asked hopefully, and he found that weird. Normally he wouldn't care if someone thought he was weird, but for some reason, Axel was different. He stayed on Roxas, and constantly tried to be friendly towards him. Most people just shunned him and laughed.

"Golden." Axel confirmed.

The smile on Roxas' face grew bigger. It was really starting to hurt. How Sora did it so much, he'd never know nor fathom.

Axel had turned back to face the teacher, but Roxas wasn't done talking. He jabbed the redhead in the back again, slightly harder this time. Instead of just turning his head, Axel turned his entire body back to the half-way position he had been sitting in yesterday.

"You could always just say my name, no need to get violent… unless you're into that type of thing." Axel wore a grin, and wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde, Roxas wore a face of disgust.

"I'm not gay."

"Nor am I, but it never hurts to experiment."

Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "Axel, are you hitting on me?"

Axel did one of his famous shrugs and replied, "I might be. Does that bother you?"

The blonde was at a loss for words. Axel just admitted he was flirting with him, and he doesn't even give a fuck! Are all people in Ireland this forward? Or was it only Axel? For a lack of a better answer, Roxas said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"I don't know."

Now, it was Axel's turn to cock an eyebrow, and wear a very confused expression. "You don't know if that bothers you?"

"I don't feel like it bothers me," Roxas stated simply. "but if you could stop, that'd be cool to."

"If it doesn't bother you, why on earth would I stop?"

"Because you have respect for me?"

"Do I?" Axel hummed to himself for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I do. But you are pretty cute. And I really have a thing for blondes."

"My uncle's blonde." Roxas stated dumbly, which earned an odd look from the redhead in front of him.

"Unless your uncle is around 5'3, about sixteen years old, and is named Roxas, I can't say that I'm interested." Axel said proudly, with that same grin still on his face.

Roxas' cheeks warmed up for the second time that day and he realized that Axel was making him blush once again. The redhead was the first person to ever be able to do that. Everyone else that had ever hit on Roxas was just playing some sick joke, or wanted dick because their boyfriend just dumped them and Roxas was the only one available. Not that he ever took up any of these offers. He usually blew it off and told them how big of assholes they are.

"You don't mean that," Roxas said, trying to rub the blush from his cheeks.

"Oh, but I do." Axel said, his grin now replaced with a smile.

"I thought you said you'd stop hitting on me." Roxas grumbled, not making any progress with his blushing dilemma.

"No, I said that I find you cute and I have a thing for blondes, not once did I say I would stop."

Roxas groaned. "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"You suck."

"Sometimes," Axel teased, and wiggled his eyebrows at the disgruntled looking blonde.

"You're sick."

Axel shrugged. "Possibly."

"Does nothing get to you?"

"Not really."

"Well aren't you lucky?"

"Only because I got to meet you."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Was Axel seriously trying to butter him up? It wasn't going to work, not today, not tomorrow, possibly not even next millennium. But, Roxas did have to admit, Axel was rather charming and extremely good looking. He could have anyone he wanted at this school, yet he pinned over the sadistic emo kid that hid away in the corner.

The duo spoke a bit more, until the teacher got onto them and told Axel he needed to turn around and face the front of the class room. Axel followed the instructions reluctantly, but did nothing more than lay his head on his desk.

When class let out, everyone rushed out of the room, well, everyone that is except for Axel. Somehow the redhead had fallen asleep, and was snoring quite loudly. The only other person left in the classroom was Roxas, and he couldn't just leave him like that…

After a few shakes, Axel sat up and looked around with crazed eyes until he realized he was in an empty class room, and the only other occupant was the blonde.

"Where is everyone?" He asked dumbly, which earned an eye roll from the blonde.

"Everyone is gone, class let out like three minutes ago. How do you sleep through all the noise of those kids packing up and leaving? It sounded like I was on a freakin' construction site."

"I listen to Suicide Silence when I go to bed, Roxy. You really think some shuffling books and feet are gonna wake me up? I have to be physically touched."

Did Axel really just call him Roxy? That was a nickname only people he had known for a while were allowed to use, and even then, he didn't like it. But for some reason, when Axel said it, it wasn't too bad. It annoyed him, but not to wits end like it would have if someone else would've said it, someone like Demyx.

"Well I sleep in silence, like normal people—and why am I talking about this, I'm going to miss my bus." Roxas began to rush toward the class room exit, but his wrist snagged on something. When he looked to see what it was that had caught his sweater sleeve, he saw Axel holding onto it.

"What're you doing, dude? I'm going to be late!" Roxas growled. Axel just stood up, still holding onto the blonde's wrist, and led him out of the class room. They walked the opposite way of where the busses would be, and Roxas began to freak. What was this guy doing!?

Roxas tried to break free of the vice-like grip the redhead had on his wrist; he wriggled and tugged and swatted at the redhead's fist, but to no avail. Axel kept walking, and Roxas kept fidgeting. "I have to go home!"

"I'll take you home." Axel stated softly, continuing to pull the smaller male down the hallway. Roxas furrowed his brows.

"You can drive?"

"Not legally, of course. I haven't taken the American driving test yet, but Kairi says I can drive just fine."

"Then why isn't _she_ riding with you?"

"She is." The redhead said happily.

Soon, Roxas could see the student parking lot. Almost every other student on campus was gone, except for a few stray cars here and there. One in particular caught the blonde's eye. It was bright cherry red, about as red as Axel's hair. It was a nice car to, and Roxas was sure that if he was a car fanatic like Cloud, he would have came in his pants, because it was _that_ nice. It looked foreign, too. Beside it was a girl Roxas instantly recognized as Kairi, and she was waving her hands back and forth in order to get her brother's attention. Axel waved back, with a smile on his face, and continued to pull Roxas toward the car.

"You brought yourself a carry-on?" Kairi teased once they reached the auto mobile. Axel grinned and nodded. "I thought a new face would be nice. Hearing your voice gets on my nerves some times." Axel chuckled, and Kairi slapped him on the arm. "You're one to talk! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to constantly hear that accent of yours? Sometimes, I'd rather shove razor blades in my ears rather than listen to you."

"Then why don't you?" Axel asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable."

"Can we please leave, I have to get home around the same time as Sora."

Both siblings looked to the blonde, and in sync, they asked the same thing. "Why?"

"He'll get worried."

"He can always call you."

"I lost my cellphone like three weeks ago and never felt the need to find it. Can you call him?"

"Sure thing!" Kairi said happily, obviously forgetting about the tiff with her brother not seconds earlier. She pulled out her iphone, (Which was clad with a pink case covered in rhinestones) and began tapping on it. Eventually, she must've found Sora's number because she put her phone up to her ear and waited. Not seconds later a loud, "Hey, Mudkip!" erupted from Kairi's throat.

"We're stealing your brother for the day, I hope you don't mind."

"_Mind? I'm shocked you were able to get ahold of him long enough to have him miss the bus."_

"So you don't care?" She asked, now examining her nails, which were a pale pink color, and were also slightly chipped, if Roxas noticed right.

"_No, I don't care. It actually gives me time to clean up the house before Cloud gets home. Be careful, though. He isn't stable, even if you think that he is. He could snap at any seconds. Just, keep your knives hidden and make sure Axel doesn't get on his nerves too much."_

"Gotcha Sor, no sharp objects, and no annoying Axels. He'll come home safe and sound, don't worry!"

"_I'm not worried about him," _sigh. _"I'll see you whenever you drop him off."_

_Beep._

"Did my brother seriously just give you permission to kidnap me?" Roxas asked, eyebrow raised. When Kairi nodded, Axel's smirk grew, and Roxas' hand met his face. Seriously? Why Sora, why!?

Kairi hopped in the backseat of the shiny red automobile, and Axel opened the passenger door for the fuming blonde.

"I can open my door myself next time, thanks."

"Ouch Roxy, I'm hurt." Axel said with fake sincerity. Did nothing get to the redhead? Or was he just super obnoxious?

"Whatever." Roxas huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not looking forward to hanging out with Kairi and Axel. If it was just Axel, maybe he wouldn't be this upset with Sora for just letting them take him away like that, but Kairi was there too, and the blonde never liked the wine-haired girl, even since the first day he met her.

Roxas didn't really know why, but everything about Kairi made his stomach churn. Everything from her voice, to her laugh, to the way she looked. It may have been caused from the day after they met, she tried to have her way with Sora, even though everyone knew of his sexual orientation. She was lucky Yuffie was there to kick her ass, because Roxas would've, he would've in a heartbeat. The fear in his brother's voice sent volts of anger throughout his entire being, and ever since that day, he's hated her. The only reason he put up with her is because Sora claimed she changed, and now she was one hundred percent lesbian. Yeah, he'd believe that whenever he saw it.

Axel was now on the driver's side, and they were pulling out of the parking lot. Heavy metal played softly in the back ground, and after a few moments of that being the only noise, Roxas heard the crack of a lighter.

When the blonde looked to Axel, the redhead had a cigarette between his fingers, and was taking a long, slow puff. Roxas was so tempted to slap the cancer stick out of Axel's fingers, but he didn't, for fear of getting in a car accident. Instead, he chose to say something about it.

"You're going to get cancer."

"It already runs in my family, so I don't care."

"You're going to cause it to advance quicker. Don't you want a long life?"

"You only live once, Roxas. And I refuse to live by the rules of anyone other than myself." Axel took another drag off the cigarette, and Roxas watched as the smoke danced in front of the redhead's face as he exhaled.

"Well, I don't smoke, and I don't secondhand smoke either. So either you put it out, or stop the car and let me out."

"Okay." Axel stated calmly. Roxas expected the redhead to pull over and let him get out, but instead he just threw the cancer stick out the window. Kairi watched in bewildered amazement. Axel had never cared when she told him to stop! What the hell made Roxas so special? That's when she realized—

Axel likes Roxas! It was so obvious to her now! He never tried to be so accommodating to anyone else before. And he never, ever, let anyone ride in the front seat of his car. He was totally gay for Roxas and she could totally use this to her advantage!

"So boys, what're we going to be doing today?" She asked, Roxas groaned.

"You can always take me home."

"But what's the fun in that?" Kairi pouted, which earned an annoyed eye roll from the blonde. Yup, he defiantly hated this bitch.

"I could take you home, and then me and Roxas could go find something fun to do." Axel stated, and Roxas smiled. The blonde liked that idea way better than having to spend the better half of the rest of the day with Kairi. Just being in her presence annoyed him.

"Or, we could all go to the mall." Kairi offered, but Axel shook his head no.

"The last time I went to the mall with you, all you did was shop and make me carry your bags. I'm taking you home."

"Fine, no mall. How about the movies?"

"No, Kairi. I'm taking you home. Period."

"But Ax-"

"Kairi, I said no."

"Then I'll just tell dad you're gay!"

Axel slammed on his breaks, causing the entire car to come to a halt. Luckily, the roads of Destiny Islands were never very crowded, so no one crashed into them.

Axel turned his stare to the back seat, and even though Roxas wasn't looking at Axel himself, he was sure the redhead looked pretty fucking furious right now.

"What the fuck did you just say, Kairi?"

"That… I'll tell dad you're gay..?" Each word got quieter as she spoke, and it became squeaky at the end. Roxas was sure she was scared shitless. Axel was a pretty intimidating looking guy as it was, having him give you an angry look while you're trapped in a back seat sounds pretty horrifying.

"And why would you tell him that?" Axel seethed.

"Because I want to go with you guys. If you take me home, I will tell him."

Some of the Axel gene (Or Axel's dad gene, that is.) must've come out in Kairi, because she no longer sounded scared, or timid. Her voice began to gain confidence as she spoke, and Roxas could tell Axel wasn't happy about that.

Axel faced the road once more, and began to drive, letting out a defeated sigh. "I can't believe you're willing to get me sent back to Ireland over going to the mall. You're pitiful."

"Wait, you'll get sent back to Ireland if they think you're gay?" Roxas asked, and Axel nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. Our father hates gays. That's why he left my mom, and married Kairi's."

Roxas wore a confused look. "What does your mom have to do with gays?"

"His mom cheated on his dad, with another woman." Kairi said and Roxas nodded in understanding. "Oh."

The rest of the car ride was silent, and they ended up pulling up to a house Roxas didn't recognize, but assumed it was Axel and Kairi's. Kairi was the first one out, followed by Axel and then Roxas. As they were walking up to do the door, Roxas couldn't help but ask,

"Um, what are we doing here, guys?"

"I don't know, asshole over there decided to bring us here." Kairi huffed, then walked through the front door, and quickly up the stairs. Roxas expected the redhead to follow the girl, and go up the stairs but he took an alternate path down a second flight of stairs next to the one going up. Roxas followed him down, and at the bottom, there was a wooden door, with 'Axel' spray painted on it in bright red spray paint.

Once they entered the room, Roxas could see little hints of Axel everywhere. Most of the furniture was red, posters covered the walls, as well as writing in sharpie.

"You've only been here a week?" Roxas asked, and Axel chuckled, and then shrugged. "Yeah, I get bored easily. Haven't had much time to make friends, y'know?"

Roxas nodded as he scanned the scribbles on the walls. It was really just a bunch of dumb sayings and quotes, but Roxas found it pretty cute that Axel thought they were interesting. The posters on the walls showed to faces of Suicide Silence, ACDC, The Rolling Stones, KISS, Asking Alexandria, Of Mice and Men, Nirvana, and various things such as zombies, trippy things, and pot leaves. Very Axel-y.

"I can't help but notice your taste in décor," Roxas said, motioning towards a lamp in the shape of a stripper's leg, including fish net stockings and a black heel. Axel just chuckled. "Yeah, my brother back in Ireland got that for me when I was fifteen. I couldn't get myself to part with it."

"You have a brother?" Roxas asked, and Axel nodded, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, his name is Reno. He's pretty cool. Much better than Kairi." Axel teased.

Roxas couldn't help but crack a smile. Axel had managed to make him smile twice today, a world-record for anyone. Lets see if he could go for three.

"You know, Roxas, when I moved to America, I expected a bunch of stuck up assholes and fat people. Everyone here is fake. Their smiles, their motives, their laughs, their conversations… fake. I thought that about everyone, that is, until I met this cute little blonde boy that liked to hide away in corners and keep to himself. That boy is real."

"Axel, are you trying to hit on me again?"

"Is it working?"

Roxas smiled for the third time. "Yeah, I think it's starting to."

The redhead gave the blonde a smile back. "Good."

Oh yes, Axel was a keeper, and Roxas intended to keep him to himself.

* * *

**Review Review Review, my lovelies.**

**Love you all.**

**~CapnCole~**


	3. Cid and Aerith

_Chapter Three: Cid and Aerith_

**Warning: This is rated m for so many things that I don't feel like listing them. if you don't like it, click away. no flames please. **

DiZ-claimer: I don't own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters, however, I do own action figures and thats good enough for me.

* * *

"So, Axel, what's the story with all of the tattoos?" Roxas asked quizzically, which earned a smirk from the redhead.

Roxas and Axel both had taken a spot on the redhead's bed. Roxas had his back up against the wall, and fire red blankets covered his legs. Axel lay at the foot of the bed, with his long lanky legs hanging off the edge, and his arms underneath his head.

"That all have a different story, Rox. Some were just impulse, of course, but others actually have a meaning behind them."

"Do you have more than the ones I can see?" Roxas asked, now more curious than before. The blonde had always wanted a tattoo, but he never knew what he wanted, plus Cloud would _never _take him to get one, even if he was on his death bed and it was his last wish.

Axel nodded, and sat up. He then proceeded to pull off his v-neck and reveal some more of his art work. Roxas couldn't help himself, but he wasn't paying much attention to think ink anymore, he was now staring at Axel's torso.

He was skinny, yes, and his bones were clearly visible. His collar bones looked sharp to the touch, but honestly Roxas wouldn't mind getting cut by them.

Axel 's figure could make any girl (or guy) have wet dreams for days, especially the way his stomach rippled into small, faint abs, and his chest was toned. It looked like he may have worked out before he arrived in America, then the laziness kicked in and he stopped. He looked good anyway.

Roxas also noticed that Axel had another piercing he wasn't aware of; both of the redhead's nipples were pierced.

"Didn't that hurt?" Roxas asked, gesturing towards the little silver balls attached to the pink numbs on Axel's chest. The redhead chuckled.

"Like a bitch, but it was worth it." Axel said, and for some reason began fidgeting with one of the piercings on his chest. Roxas had to look away not to drool like the horny teen he really was on the inside. "So, about those tattoos?"

"Ah, right. Well, these stars," Axel motioned towards the small black and white stars on his hips. "One's for me, and one's for Reno. He always wanted a tattoo, y'know? But he was only able to get the two on his face. Apparently it was the worse pain he ever felt, because he refused to get another one no matter how much he complained about wanting another one… so I got another one for him." Axel shrugged.

Roxas was looking at him once more, but this time he was examining the perfectly symmetrical stars on his hip bones. "Can I touch them?" the blonde asked, and instantly felt dumb when Axel chuckled.

"Go for it."

Surprised by his response, but also extremely happy that Axel didn't think he was some type of weirdo, Roxas slowly moved across the bed and traced his fingers delicately over the stars on Axel's skin. The redhead couldn't help but smile at this action. The blonde was too cute!

When Roxas pulled his hand back, he pointed out a rather intricate key on Axel's forearm. It had tons of designs in the key itself, and the head of the key was in the shape of a heart. It was actually really pretty. "What's that one all about?"

"Oh, I wanted to be able to say I held the key to someone's heart. Dumb, I know. But, whenever I get married, or fall in love, or whatever people do now-a-days to make dumb decisions, I'll get the person's name on the shaft of it."

"That's really cute, Axel. I wouldn't expect you to be that type of guy." Roxas said, and he did mean it. He would've never thought Axel could be so in love that he was willing to stain his skin with someone else's name, even though that is possibly the dumbest thing someone could do, it was a sweet thought.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a hopeless romantic. Though, it's so hard for me to find someone I can click with. People tend to annoy me." Axel admitted, and Roxas nodded. The blonde was the same way, he hated coming into contact with anyone. Even seeing Sora and Cloud pissed him off half the time. He wasn't quite sure why, but he knew that the presence of other people made him antsy, anxious, and annoyed. It was like that with everyone.

Everyone except Axel, that is.

They went over a few more of the redhead's tattoos. One being Yoshi from Mario that he had gotten when he was fifteen, only because he was slightly obsessed with the video game when he was around that age. Next they talked about Axel's chest piece; it was a three-eye'd owl with its wings spread. Between the wings was a banister with the words: _If you have a dream, don't wait, act._

When Roxas asked about the quote, Axel told him it was something his father used to tell him when he was small, and he had always kept it to heart.

"It kind of explains why I have all these tattoos, in a way."

"How so?" Roxas tilted his head curiously.

"I had always wanted to be a walking canvas. I liked the attention people with tattoos got, and I always loved what beautiful art work that could come out of simple needles and ink. I aspire to be a tattoo artist when I get older, so I can help other people's dreams come true when they act on it." Axel stated proudly, while Roxas just stared in awe. The redhead truly was an amazing person, and Roxas felt really bad for treating him like shit when they first met. Roxas considered himself lucky in a way, though. If he wouldn't have made the friendship a challenge for the redhead, then maybe Axel would've gotten bored and stopped talking to him after the first day. Just the thought of not being able to hang out with Axel the way he was now made Roxas' stomach churn. He was actually glad he decided to let someone in for a change, instead of regretting it like he normally did.

"That's wonderful Axel." Roxas smiled. It was second nature to him now, and for some reason, when he was with the redhead, the reaction wouldn't stop.

"Yeah, I guess." Axel mused, as he grabbed for his shirt and slid it back on. Roxas watched disappointedly, he was really enjoying the view.

"So what about you, Roxy?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"Oh," Roxas frowned. "No."

"Would you like one?"

Roxas' eyes almost popped out of his head with excitement. Could Axel really get him a tattoo!? That'd be his dream come true!

"Of course I do. I just don't have money or permission."

"Pfft, you don't need any of that. I have my own gun." Axel wore a proud smile, then got off the bed and headed to a door on the other side of the room that Roxas guessed was the closet. After rummaging around for a few minutes, the redhead pulled out a shoe box and walked back over to his bed.

"Waddaya want?" Axel asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde in front of him. He began to pull out all the supplies—the needles, the inks, the actual gun itself, and a pen to draw an outline.

"Axel, are you fucking bonkers? You can't just tat me up."

"And why can't I?" the redhead retorted, sliding a brand new, sterilized needle out of a clear pouch and putting it in the gun itself.

"You're not trained, what happens if you mess up?" Roxas argued.

"I'm not going to mess up though. I've done this a dozen times. Why would I have my own gun if I didn't actually use it some time? Trust me Roxas, you'll be fine. Now what would you like?"

"Something small…" Roxas thought out loud. The blonde still had no idea what he wanted as his first tattoo, but since it wasn't professional like he had planned, he didn't want something too complicated or big.

When he finally decided that he wouldn't be able to make up his mind, he said something that surprised both himself and the redhead.

"Surprise me."

"Uhh, Roxas, I really don't think that's such a good idea. What if I put something you don't like and you hate me forever for it?"

"You better make sure it's something you'd think I'd like then." Roxas wore a mischievous smirk. A look that Axel felt rather suited the young blonde. It was way better than the scowl he wore when the duo first met. His eyes didn't look so dead, and he didn't look upset anymore. Now there was a glimmer in those beautiful cerulean eyes of his, and Axel couldn't help but congratulate himself for causing such a massive change in the boy.

"So, what, you want me to tattoo a picture of my face on you?" Axel wore a sly grin, and his eyebrow was cocked up in a suggestive way.

Roxas felt another blush coming on, and he tried his best to fight it, but to no avail, his cheeks were almost as bright as Axel's hair.

"No, idiot. Can you write words?"

"Yeah, I passed second grade." Axel deadpanned, which earned an eye roll from the blonde.

"I meant in script."

"I could."

"Are you good at it?"

"I've only ever used script twice. It wasn't very difficult, but for your first time, I wouldn't get words."

"Then what would _you _get, tattoo guru?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow, and Axel chuckled.

"My star sign, probably."

"Like, horoscope?"

"Exactly, something that is personal and means something to you. Not something fucking stupid like a lady bug… unless you really like lady bugs, then I guess that'd be okay."

After twenty minutes of throwing ideas into the air, and catching nothing, Roxas had an epiphany.

"I know you said no script, but, I just thought of something I'd really, really love to have."

"And what would that be?" Axel asked.

"I want to get my parents names."

"Oh? Why?"

Roxas frowned. He really didn't want to give the redhead an explaination just yet. It was still an extremely sensitive subject for the blonde to talk about. "Can we do this now, and ask questions later?"

Axel could sense the discomfort and fragileness in Roxas' voice, and decided to just nod and go on with what they were doing. He snatched the pen from the bottom of the shoe box, and then asked Roxas where he wanted it. Roxas decided on the left side of his chest, just over his heart.

"What are their names?"

"Cid and Aerith Strife. Could you add something to that for me though?" Roxas asked, and Axel nodded. "Sure thing, what is it?"

"They died around four years ago… so if you could put either RIP or Rest in Peace, it'd mean a lot to me."

"Of course, Roxas." Axel said softly. So that was why Roxas was the way he was. He was still grieving. Axel knew the grieving process oh too well. His ex best friend, Paine was brutally murdered for being attracted to girls. The people that killed her were never found, and that sent Axel off into a rage for a good while. It wasn't exactly four years, but it was still a pretty good amount of time. Roxas was just impacted a hell of a lot more than Axel was. Losing a friend is one thing, but losing a parent was probably so much worse.

Roxas took his shirt off, and Axel quickly went to work with the purple colored ink pen. He wrote the names out as perfectly, and fancy as he possibly could. This meant a lot to Roxas, he had to make it look good for the blonde.

After the names were written out, above them, in an arch, Axel put the words 'Rest in Peace'. When he scanned over what he had sketched out, he thought it looked pretty good, if he did say so himself.

"Wanna look at it before I make it perminate, Roxy?" Axel asked, which earned a nod from the blonde. Of course he wanted to see it, was Axel crazy? The red head could've put anything on him!

Axel gestured toward a full-length mirror on his closet door, and Roxas quickly jumped up and scurried over to it to examine what was to be his future tattoo.

While Roxas was looking himself over, Axel couldn't help but stare. Roxas was very slim, with pale skin that almost glimmered in the Christmas lights Axel had strong all over his room.

Now, Axel was by no means gay, but Roxas was different. When he spoke to Roxas, he felt like he was speaking to a _person _not a male or a female. The blonde's gender meant nothing to Axel, it was the fact that Roxas was such an amazing person on the inside that had the redhead falling so hard so fast.

"It looks amazing, Axel." Roxas stated, still looking himself over in the mirror. After a moment of two he turned around and headed back over to the redhead, who was still visibly ogling the boy, but he really couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault he found Roxas so damn gorgeous.

"Are you checking me out?" The blonde stated curiously with a light-hearted laugh.

Axel's eyes moved from the boy's body, and back up to his face, where bright cobalt shone brightly with confidence. What could he say? Having a hot guy practically drooling over you was a serious confidence booster.

"I could possibly be. But you'll never know for sure." Axel smirked, and Roxas rolled his eyes then plopped back down onto the redhead's bed, being careful that he didn't damage any tattooing supplies.

"So, you ready for this, kiddo?"

"Don't call me that." Roxas frowned, and Axel quickly apologized.

After steralyzing the part of Roxas' chest that had been previously drawn on, Axel hooked the machine up, and quickly went to work.

Roxas didn't have a high pain tolerance, such as the redhead did, and he found that out quickly. Within the first minute, Roxas was letting out upset whimpers and told Axel to stop.

"I can't stop now, or you're going to have a random R on your chest."

"It can stand for Roxas!" The blonde cried out as Axel continued. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, and tried to forget about the pain, but that's kind of hard when you have a needle jamming into you a hundred times a second.

"No, that's stupid. Just let me finish." Axel demanded. He had already gotten past the s in rest, and refused to let the blonde back out on him now.

"Axel, this is going to be the death of me." Roxas squeaked out as the redhead moved onto the next word. Axel could do nothing but roll his eyes and chuckle. "Calm down, drama queen. It'll be over before you know it."

"Ha! You're funny!" Roxas whined sarcastically. Axel made a mental note to _never _give the blonde a tattoo again. He complained too much. Maybe he'd give him a piercing or something if he ever asked, but no more tattoos. Not for this big blonde baby.

Axel was finished with the 'Rest in Peace' part, and was now working on Cid's name. Lucky for the blonde, his parent's names weren't too long, and could be done rather quickly. By the time two minutes passed, he was done with Cid's name and was now working on the 'and' symbol between the names.

"Are you almost done?" Roxas spoke between gritted teeth, and Axel rolled his eyes. "If you don't stop complaining, I'll add onto it and you'll be sitting here for even longer.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Roxas let out a defeated sigh and tried his best to remain quiet throughout the rest of his tattooing experience. When Axel was finally done, Roxas had so much rage built up from not being able to complain that he almost felt the need to punch the redhead in the face, but luckily he maintained himself, and instead, let Axel apply some sort of cream then walked back over to Axel's mirror to examine the piece.

It wasn't professional like he imagined his first tattoo to be, but you couldn't even tell that someone without a tattooing license did it. It looked very, very nice. The lines were clean, the words were legible, and over all, it was amazing work.

After a few more moments of looking over his new body art, he turned around with a smile, and made eye contact with the redhead.

"Well?" Axel asked, honestly curious of what the blonde thought. He had already packed everything back up and was walking back over to the closet with the shoebox in hand.

"It's amazing, I could just kiss you!'

"Hey, no arguments here." The redhead grinned, then pulled the closet door open and lightly set the box back down.

"I was being facetious." Roxas stated, and Axel shrugged.

"So I'm guessing I'm not getting a kiss, then?"

"Nope, not today, not tomorrow, not—"

And before Roxas could even finish his sentence, Axel had already pressed his lips up against his. It was only for a moment thought; not long enough for either of them to feel anything but someone lips lightly against their own.

Roxas stood with big, wide, shocked eyes. "What the fuck, Axe!?"

"What," the redhead cocked an eyebrow. "I thought I did a job well done, and figured I deserved some form of award."

"A hug, maybe, but a kiss!?"

"I would hardly call that a kiss, Roxas. Calm down. "

"No, I will not calm down. I'm. Not. Gay! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

"Well, you've only told me once, so obviously more than that."

Now it was Axel's turn to be facetious. Roxas was making this a matter of up-most importance, while Axel just thought it was a simple, harmless little kiss. It wasn't like he stripped Roxas down and made out with him in front of the school. It was a peck on the lips for Christ's sake!

Roxas glowered at the redhead. How dare he kiss him without permission! In fact, Roxas said no, and he kissed him anyways! What was that for!? Did he have a sign on his forehead that said, 'Axel, I'm lonely, please kiss me!' No, he was pretty sure he did not.

The blonde wiped his lips off with the sleeve of his jacket, which caused Axel to frown just slightly. Did the kiss really disgust him that much that he had to make sure he got rid of the redhead's germs? Axel was regretting the kiss more and more by the second.

"Not cool, Axel. I don't like boys, and that includes you. You're not an acceptation just because you're ridiculously hot." Roxas' hand instantly clapped over his mouth. He couldn't _believe _he just said that out loud! It'd be much harder to convince the redhead of his sexuality now.

A Cheshire grin spread across Axel's lips once the words left Roxas' mouth. Axel knew Roxas found him attractive!

"How can you say you're straight when you just called me hot?" Axel's smirk never left, and Roxas' eyebrows knitted together in bother anger and confusion, because honestly, he didn't know the answer to that question either.

"Because I know I am! I've never found a boy attractive before." Roxas huffed, and crossed his arms flatly over his chest.

"Well, have you ever found a _girl_ attractive before, Roxy?" Axel questioned, Roxas sighed.

He couldn't validate that answer, because he hadn't. He had never looked at a girl and thought about how beautiful or pretty or even hot she was. Even after he hit puberty, Roxas could never find anyone that would suit him well, nor anyone that he could call sexy and not feel weird. He thought maybe he was just asexual, and wasn't meant to be with anyone. Obviously, something changed.

After a few moments of silence, Axel spoke up. "Well?"

"No, Axel, I haven't. Why do you care so much though, huh? Why does it matter if I think guys or girls are attractive? Why does it matter if I like anyone!?" Roxas could feel himself getting more and more angry, and at some point, his eyes began scanning the room for a weapon, and his mind automatically shot back to the tattoo gun in the redhead's closet. Roxas reached for the door handle, but Axel's next words stopped him,

"Because, I like you."

Roxas looked over his shoulder to see a very upset looking redhead, and he instantly felt bad. He turned to face Axel, and sighed. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you, but I don't even know what I like yet, Axel. I want to like you, but…"

"You don't want to disappoint them, do you?" Axel asked, pointing at the fresh tattoo on the blonde's chest. Roxas' frowned deepend, and his eye sight was now focused on the floor instead of the man in front of him He didn't want to talk about his parents. He hated even Sora or Cloud mentioning it, not that they did that often, but he really didn't want to talk to Axel about it, mostly because he knew if he did he would break down and cry.

"Yeah… I don't."

"Roxas, they'd want you to be happy before anything, you know that right?" Axel spoke in such a soft, soothing voice that the prickles of tears never came to Roxas' eyes. Instead, he felt comforted, especially when a long, lanky arm draped around his shoulder, and the owner of said arm because to nuzzle the top of Roxas' head. No one had ever done this to him. No one had tried to touch and sooth him. Normally when he got upset and began to rage, everyone replied with more force, which turned the blonde into a raging lunatic.

Roxas sunk into Axel's embrace, and suddenly felt much, much better about his current situation. "They might want me to be happy, Axel ,but not with another guy."

"And how do you know that for sure?"

"Because my father used to tell me how disappointed he was that one of his sons wasn't normal."

Axel took a moment to think about this statement. He may have over-analyzed it, but he doubted it. Sora had always been much happier than Roxas, it seemed so what if…

"Did you ever, possibly think that your dad was talking about you?"

Roxas no longer felt the comfort he felt five seconds earlier. He now felt betrayed, and hurt that Axel would accuse him of being the child his father was displeased with. He tore away from Axel's embrace, and he could feel warm, salty tears streaming down his cheeks.

"How _dare _you!? I was my dad's pride and joy. He loved me."

"Roxas, I never said he didn't love you. I just think you're confused. I don't think he was disappointed in either of you, just the decisions you may have made," Axel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Look, Roxas, if you think you've got it bad, try having a dad that is willing to kick your ass to the curb if he finds out you'd rather be with a guy he just met than some chick. And you know what? He's alive, and I wish he wasn't. Be thankful for what you do have, and pay less attention to what you don't. You have me now, Roxas. I'll be here for you no matter what, you just gotta get over what happened in the past."

Axel was now holding onto Roxas' upper arms and staring him in the face. Roxas was too busy crying to make eye-contact with the redhead. "You... you don't know what you're talking about, Axel."

Roxas sounded defeated, a sound Axel didn't like. He liked the confident, always sassy Roxas he had grown to enjoy over the past two days. He had no idea what to do to cheer him up, so he just wrapped his arms around the small blonde's back and squeezed. And to Axel's surprise, Roxas hugged back.

It wasn't moments before Axel's previously dry shirt was damp with tears. He stroked Roxas' hair gently while the blonde whimpered silently into his chest. Roxas had gripped a handful of the redhead's shirt and was twisting it and pulling at it, such as some people did when they were nervous or upset. After a minute or two, Roxas' sobs lightened up, and he pulled away from Axel's embrace.

Axel gently wiped away the stray tears from Roxas' face, then kissed his forehead and mumbled, "Don't worry Roxy, you have me now."

Once he pulled away, Roxas' brilliant cerulean eyes met Axel's vibrant emerald ones, and Roxas _smiled_.

"Thank you, Axel."

"No need to thank me, Roxas. That smile of yours is the only thanks I need."

* * *

**Chapter three already? **

**Woah!**

**Lol, this will probably be the last update of this I'll post before I update secrets. **

**I hope you're enjoying this story those, because I'm enjoying writing it!**

**No, they aren't dating yet. Just in case thats what you thought. **

**But yeah, here ya go. **

**More reviews=quicker updates.**

**Love you all.**

**~CapnCole~**


End file.
